


Khal Drogo Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Khal Drogo Imagines and short prompts consisting of smut, fluff and angst.





	Khal Drogo Imagines

The Khalasar stopped as they spotted you. You seemed to be fleeing from someone who was chasing you but at the last second you turned and cut them down in one smooth movement. When you spotted the Khalasar a little way away from you it was clear you were starting to panic.  
“Bring her to me.” Drogo muttered to one of the men at his side and they hurried to bring you in front of him. “You fight well.”  
“Yes, I have to be.” You muttered, watching him carefully in case you needed to escape.

“You will come with us, Khalasar will protect you.” He explained as a horse was brought in front of you and you were lifted onto it.  
“But I have to go…” You started to point in the other direction but he just glanced at you.  
“You will travel with Khalasar, it will be safer.” He moved his horse to the front of the Khalasar while you were kept at the centre.

********************************************************************

After almost a year traveling with the Khalasar it was clear that Drogo liked you beyond curiosity, showing you small favours and being sure to keep you out of harm, protecting you from anyone who you didn’t want near you or he didn’t like the look off.  
“Are you Fine?” He asked, looming in the doorway of the tent he’d demanded be assembled for you quickly when they stopped for the night.  
“Yes, thank you.” You smiled as you tried to fix the bedding that had been given to you. He smiled when you seemed determined to fix it yourself until he strode over, fixing it for you and lifting you to plonk you onto the bed.

“There, it is fixed.” He smiled kindly and you looked up at him in slight awe. You’d seen him fighting and you’d seen the orders he gave out but here in front of you he seemed so gentle and kind.  
“Thank you…” You muttered not sure what else to say, you jumped when his fingertips brushed a strange of hair behind your ear and across your jawline.

“Beautiful.” He whispered and knelt in front of you, his hand moving down your neck and pull your dress down your shoulder.  
His arm slid around your waist, lifting you up as he fell down onto your bed, tugging you to straddle him as you both undressed. Your hands rested on his shoulders as he rested his hands on your hips, watching as you seemed to melt into his touch, the moan escaping you had him smiling slightly.

The sun pored through the thin fabric of the tent, making your body tingle and feel warm as Drogo’s hands moved to your thighs to help you ride him as you grew closer to your high and lost rhythm. You suddenly found yourself on your back with him above you, your body arching into his as he rocked into you, soft sounds escaping him until with one final movement the world seemed to burn away.  
“Beautiful.” He whispered again, settling at the edge of your bed as he pulled you against his chest.


End file.
